


Whatever It Takes: Tag

by Lanate (Mathais), ShiningMagi (Mathais)



Series: Whatever It Takes [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community:shirakawablvd, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathais/pseuds/Lanate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathais/pseuds/ShiningMagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko and Minato explore each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes: Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the elements of Persona 3; I'm just here to play.
> 
> Notes: PWP tag to Whatever It Takes.

Minato kissed Akihiko soundly. He pressed his body flush against Akihiko's own, enjoying the way that Akihiko tightened his hands on his back.

 _Thank you_ , his mouth said through his kisses. _Thank you for being there for me._

He whispered this against Akihiko's cheek, his neck, as he made his way down Akihiko's willing body. His hand slipped underneath Akihiko's shirt and traveled across the hard planes of dense muscle. His fingertips explored every nook and cranny of his body, finding the places where Akihiko twitched with laughter or shuddered with lust.

Minato had a reputation for being a good lover, able to adjust to the situation and pinpoint where someone needed to be touched. He used every bit of this skill to have Akihiko moan in a low tone that went straight to his crotch.

It felt good to do this with someone he honestly cared for Akihiko rather than for money. If his past could be used to please Akihiko, if it could get him to moan wantonly, to shudder and gasp and plead as he was now, then he thought it was honestly worth it.

In no time at all, Minato had the hem of Akihiko's shirt in his hand. Looking up at him, Minato asked, "May I?"

There was only a brief moment of hesitation that faded like mist against the burning lust in his eyes. "Yes."

He lifted Akihiko's shirt over his head and exposed the gloriously pale body with muscles built from years of fighting. Minato worshiped every one of those muscles with his tongue. Akihiko's fingers threaded through his hair, insistent but not demanding, as Minato licked and sucked his way down his chest, taking special care to the crevices between his pecs. His mouth was filled with the salt from Akihiko's sweat mixed with the musk from the teen himself, and Minato couldn't help the low growl that built in his throat.

"So good," Akihiko groaned. "So good at this."

Minato grinned. For once, it was a complement that he could get behind. He responded by trailing kisses up and down Akihiko's flat stomach, trying to find the spots that caused his abdomen to shiver with delight and made Akihiko let loose an explosive sigh. His fingers, exploring Akihiko's sides, came up and twitched toward his nipples, already hard and peaked.

Minato nearly froze at half-moan, half-gasp Akihiko released. Eyes focused on Akihiko's red face and dilated pupils, Minato reached up again and scraped his nail ever so gently across the tip. The sight and sound of Akihiko drawing in a breath through clenched teeth made him migrate back up.

"You're sensitive here, huh?" Minato murmured. He shifted once as the bulge in Akihiko's sweats seemed to get each larger in response, and he deliberately rubbed against it as he migrated upward.

"Yeah, I am. Gonna do something about it?" Akihiko challenged, tone breathless.

Minato smirked as he lowered his mouth over Akihiko's nipple, grazing his teeth lightly over the nub. Akihiko's hands clenched over his head, but Minato didn't mind. He instead worked Akihiko's chest like a pro, delighting in the way that Akihiko tensed and groaned under the ministrations. He licked and suckled Akihiko's nipples, extremely enamored by how sensitive he seemed to be there. It was glorious and, as his fingers trailed down to stroke Akihiko through his pants, Minato had never been so turned on in his life.

Akihiko gasped, hand clenching on his head, and said, "Stop. Too fast."

Minato immediately withdrew his hand and pulled back, trying to refrain from flinching, but Akihiko shook his head and caught his wrist. "Not like that," he said, eyes pleading but never losing their desire. "I just... I just don't want this to end too soon." Akihiko met his gaze steadily, even as his face flushed.

Minato grinned. It was one of the best complements he had. He leaned in and kissed away the flush, while his hand reached over for Akihiko's drawer. When it emerged, it carried a line of condoms and a bottle of lube. "Well, then let's get to the good part then," he whispered into Akihiko's lips.

Minato carefully undid the ties to Akihiko's pants, half his mind focused on the kisses he and Akihiko shared. His absentmindedly brushed against the head of Akihiko's cock, trapped as it was in his boxers, and swallowed Akihiko's gasp. When Akihiko's erection was finally freed from its cloth prison, it was so hard that it actually slapped against Akihiko's stomach before rising proudly into the air. Its tip was already leaking milky fluid. Minato couldn't resist giving it a quick stroke before rubbing the fluid down the shaft.

Akihiko gave a strangled groan into their kiss.

Reluctantly, Minato drew away so he could focus on putting Akihiko's condom on properly. He added a little drop of lube to the inside, something he found made them much more pleasurable, and then covered Akihiko's penis with deft fingers that spoke of long practice. Once Akihiko was properly covered and lubed up, he smiled up at him and asked, "Prep me?"

Akihiko hastened to comply, nearly bouncing on the bed as he eagerly shucked Minato's pants and briefs one-handed, his other reaching for the lube. Minato lay back, gaze half-lidded, and watched Akihiko cover his fingers with the lube and then set to work. Minato willed himself to relax as one of Akihiko's calloused fingers tentatively probed his ass. He almost asked Akihiko to speed it up, but he refrained, unwilling to push his boyfriend.

"You look so hot like this," Akihiko murmured as one finger became two. Minato squirmed and gasped as Akihiko scissored his fingers experimentally—the burn of stretching was something he was used to, but having _Akihiko_ be the one who did it made it all the hotter. It almost made him feel like a virgin again. He locked eyes with Akihiko, and he nearly flushed at having all of that incredible passion and eagerness, the very same emotions he used to beat down his opponents whether in Tartarus or the ring, focused entirely on him.

Minato felt so blessed.

His hips nearly arched off of the bed when Akihiko touched that spot in him that made the world white out briefly. Akihiko grinned as he said, "Found it."

"Oh god," Minato moaned. "Oh god, Akihiko!" he nearly shouted when Akihiko didn't cease rubbing him. "Please, Akihiko..."

"Yes," Akihiko's voice dropped an octave as he withdrew his fingers. He was panting hard as he grabbed his erection, but Minato had a sudden inspiration.

"Let me," he told him as he fluidly rose and pushed Akihiko down. Keeping his eyes locked with Akihiko's the entire time, Minato grabbed Akihiko's cock, aimed, and sat down. Both of them hissed in unison as Akihiko's head pushed past Minato's stretched sphincter and continued on for several more centimeters. Minato kept his gaze locked on Akihiko as he forced himself lower on what felt like a steel rod embedded in his ass, watching how Akihiko's eyes darkened more and more and the way his breaths sped. He took the final few centimeters in one push with a delicious burn.

This was _Akihiko_ inside of him, and his cock pulsed at the information.

So too did the one in his ass, and Minato knew the moment when the heat and tightness became too much for Akihiko. He moaned low and husky, his pupils dilating and his grip on his hips tightening. Minato buckled his hips a little to help the orgasm along and left Akihiko shuddering on the bed.

As Akihiko recovered, Minato pulled him out with a slight wince. Unfortunately, when he looked back, all he could see was shame.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Minato. I, I—" Akihiko also wasn't one to cry, but his frustration and embarrassment were plain as day on his face. "I can't believe I—"

"It's fine, Akihiko," Minato said. "It happens. Believe me, it happens." Granted, such an early, ah, exit was something Minato kind of wanted sometimes, but he wouldn't hold this against Akihiko.

"But I—" Akihiko stuttered, face flushing and not in a good way, "I-It felt too good, and you haven't..."

"It's fine," interrupted Minato. "As long as..."

"How does it feel from your end?" Akihiko abruptly changed the subject.

Minato knew what he was doing but let it slide anyway. "It's good. Very good."

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

He paused but responded, "At first, yes, but not in the way you think. And then it gets better. I wouldn't do it if it didn't feel good."

"Can, can—" Akihiko hesitated but finally said, "Can I try?"

Minato couldn't quite keep the look of disbelief from spreading onto his face. "Are you sure? I mean, just because—"

"—No, no." Akihiko cut him off, face flushing but with clear eyes. "I just want to see how it feels. Please, Minato."

He could never ignore Akihiko's quiet pleas, never before and definitely not now. Minato shuffled backward until Akihiko's softening penis was in front of him. He quickly disposed of the used condom before turning back. "Have you been cleaning...?" Minato asked delicately, because he'd worked with people who didn't and it wasn't very attractive if there was an unpleasant surprise.

Akihiko flushed and didn't meet his gaze. "I may have been thinking about this for a while."

Minato nearly laughed, because this was so adorably Akihiko that it warmed him. It was a softer warmth than the blazing lust he was used to, and he found that it stoked the flames of desire even higher.

Minato coated his fingers in the lube but knew that he'd have to start slow. He leaned forward and, instead of diving right in, kissed Akihiko full on the lips. "Do you trust me?" came out on his breath, feather light.

"Always."

Minato couldn't tear his eyes away as he entered his first finger. Akihiko was so _tense_ that Minato almost had second thoughts, but he didn't tell him to stop, so Minato continued. He slowly, carefully, worked his finger in as he whispered anything he thought would distract Akihiko.

"It feels so weird," Akihiko admitted amid a hitched breath.

"It starts like that," Minato chuckled softly. He kissed Akihiko on the cheek as he stretched Akihiko as much as he could.

When he hissed softly and whispered, "Give me a moment," Minato stilled.

He would not mess this up, so matter how much his dick throbbed, how much he just wanted to piston his fingers.

Akihiko was worth it. He was so worth it.

"I'm remembering when I did this to you," Akihiko drawled. "You looked so hot as I, as I spread you open." He was squirming, doing anything he could to distract himself. Minato knew the feeling.

He brought his lips close to Akihiko's ear and huffed out a small breath. The way that Akihiko's back stiffened, the way that he shivered, made Minato say, low and husky and _lustful_ , "You're very hot like this. I loved the way that you opened me." Akihiko's jaw actually dropped and his face flushed at the word that'd been dancing between them for so long. "I loved the way you slipped your finger into me, unsure if what you were doing the right thing. I loved the way you eventually grew into it, the way you pistoned your finger. You remember the way I moaned, right? You remember the way that gasped and shuddered under your fingers?" Minato knew he did, knew when the fear, apprehension, and lingering shame in his eyes began to burn inside the pyre of desire once more. "Do you remember when you fucked me into the mattress? When you pulled in and out of me? When you would just linger inside," he pushed his finger in a little more and wiggled it around, "and then pull out, just to slam back in?" He mimicked this with his hand to Akihiko's shuddering gasp. "How about when you just thrust at an even pace, no matter how much I begged for more? When you would just enter and exit and never speed up?" Akihiko moaned into his neck as Minato showed him that _he_ remembered.

"Please," Akihiko groaned, and to his silent plea, Minato added another finger.

"I remember the way that you eventually fucked me hard into the end that I knew I'd have trouble walking the next day. I remember how you stroked me as you drilled me." Minato palmed Akihiko's reinvigorated erection and began to stroke it in time with his pistoning fingers. "Do you remember when you found this?" He grunted as he pushed against that little bundle of nerves in Akihiko that made his hips nearly fly off the bed. "I came so hard that day. Can you see it? I want you to see it. The way that my come splattered against me, against you, painting both of us white. Do you remember?"

"Oh god, Minato, I do." Akihiko was nothing but an incoherent mass of babbling whimpers at this point.

"Because I remembered it for days afterward," he said. "Sometimes, I'd pop a boner in class, just because of you. I felt it every time I sat down, because of the burn, you know? The burn that you put there. Every time I sat, every time I moved."

"Minato," whispered Akihiko brokenly, nearly sobbing into his neck at the pleasure. Minato knew he was getting close again, but this time he didn't want Akihiko to come. He slowed but never quite stopped the fingers inside of Akihiko and then grabbed the base of his cock in a vice-like grip to stave off the oncoming orgasm.

Minato could have done this all night. He could have kept Akihiko on this precipice all night long, building him up in this haze of pleasure but never quite letting him go over.

But the night was still young, Minato had a lot of stamina, and he promised he'd show Akihiko what it was like.

So when Akihiko was no longer quite so close, Minato added some additional lube to his achingly hard erection and pulled his fingers out. Akihiko whimpered faintly at the loss, and Minato once more marveled at how Akihiko had turned from confident boxer to passionate lover to... melting putty in his hands. It left a faint bubbly feeling in his chest.

"Ready?" he asked.

It took a moment for him to respond, but respond he did. There was pure conviction in his eyes alongside the trust that was just for him. Minato was nearly breathless at the wealth of emotion in them. "I'm ready," Akihiko said.

Minato pushed. Stars exploded behind his eyes, and he hissed as his so long neglected erection was squeezed by Akihiko. Akihiko gave a similar hiss as he fisted the sheets. He leaned down and kissed Akihiko full on, mouths dueling for dominance, as he pushed forward, never more than a little at a time. With each shallow thrust, he retreated, only to push a little farther the next time. His pace was slow, unhurried, but relentless and inevitable. He figured for the rather hesitant Akihiko that this would be best.

Minato was good at reading people like that, good at becoming what people needed him to be. Whether it was battle or in bed.

Minato continued to devour Akihiko's mouth. The heat pooling between them spurred him on as he slowly opened Akihiko with each new thrust, until he was finally sheathed in him entirely.

"Minato," Akihiko groaned. "Oh god, Minato. I feel so full."

"I feel it," he murmured. "I feel it." Oh yes, did he feel it. Never before had being balls deep inside someone been so hot, so thrilling. He sat up, and when he looked down, he saw the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Akihiko—sure, strong, tall, muscled Akihiko—was between his legs, sucking in his cock. His entire body was flush red from arousal, and he could distinctly see the places he lavished attention. The toned, hard body quivered with anticipation. His nipples, peaked and hard, stuck out stark against pale skin. Best of all, Akihiko was looking straight at him. Minato read everything in that gaze. His affection, trust, lust—love. All of it.

Minato suddenly couldn't wait anymore.

He immediately began to thrust. In and out, but still with the same control he had before. He watched the way Akihiko slowly broke again under his ministrations, the way he shuddered and gasped and didn't bother to keep quiet. All of that contributed to the feeling of Akihiko clenching around his dick as he fucked him into the mattress.

Just as he put everything he couldn't say into his kisses, he put all of his love and all of his desire into the way he penetrated Akihiko, the way he was gentle but insistent, the way he didn't _stop_ when his hand found Akihiko's pulsing erection and stroked him in time to his thrusts.

As he had said, Minato loved this man.

He would say it again.

"I love you, Akihiko," Minato whispered into Akihiko's ear. "I love you."

"Nngh," Akihiko groaned and opened his eyes wide. He desperately pulled Minato in close so that they were eye to eye, and even amid Minato pounding his body, he said, "I love you too." He then captured Minato in a sizzling kiss.

His words went to two places.

The first was his heart, where it melded with the bubbly feeling there to explode into a warm haze that made everything seem brighter in comparison.

The second was his cock, which expanded with a jolt. He furiously worked Akihiko's erection as his pacing became harder and more erratic.

"Akihiko!" Minato grunted. "I'm—"

"Shit," Akihiko moaned loud and long, and his cum splashed out between the two of them, painting their stomachs white.

"—coming!" Orgasm ripped through him so hard that he nearly whited out. It was the most intense orgasm Minato had ever had, the way Akihiko clenched around him, the way Akihiko stared straight at him the entire time. He felt, for a single second that stretched off into infinity, like the world had narrowed to just the two of them. In that everlasting moment, Minato felt such strong peace and love and affection that he nearly wept.

For what seemed like an eternity, he came, filling his condom as far as it could go. Even when it ended, Minato still swore he could feel the aftershocks as he fell roughly onto Akihiko.

He didn't know how long he lay there in the afterglow, his cock softening inside Akihiko, while the boxer had his arms wrapped around him. He truly at peace for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Fuck." Akihiko's voice was low and guttural, roughed by sex even in the afterglow. "Fuck, is it always like this?"

"No," Minato was forced to admit. "Not always." In his head, he silently added, _"Just with you."_

"God, it feels like I can't... like I don't want to think right now."

"I don't either." Minato said. "But I have to clean up." He pulled out of Akihiko with a slight wince and disposed of the used condom. The moment that was done, Akihiko pulled him back into bed. Heedless of the cum still staining their bodies, he tugged him close, wrapping his arms around him. Minato snuggled into Akihiko's sweat chest, reclaiming some of the content he felt.

"You spoke a lot," Akihiko commented with a small grin. "It was the hottest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm glad." Minato smiled. "Because I meant every word." He did. Hell, he had gotten so hard from listening to himself at that point.

"All of it?" For a moment, Akihiko's gaze held a certain fragility, like spun glass.

Minato knew what he had to say. "All of it." And he meant it.

"Thank you," Akihiko whispered and claimed his lips once more.

When Minato drew back, he laughed. "I did mean all of it. You might want to skip boxing practice tomorrow."

"What? Seriously?" Akihiko's voice was so incredulous that Minato laughed again.

"You think I went to kendo after that time we did it? Let me give you a Diarama the next Dark Hour," Minato offered.

"And let everyone else see?" Akihiko hissed, face tingeing with embarrassment. "What will they _think_?"

"Better than having to explain why you're sitting out when we head to Tartarus tomorrow," Minato retorted.

"We're going to Tartarus?" Akihiko abruptly shifted gears.

"Mitsuru agreed with me that I'm well enough to let it start again," Minato said. "So we're heading there tomorrow to make up for lost time."

"Awesome!" Akihiko's eyes lit up with eagerness. "Wait, but that doesn't solve the problem of the... the soreness!"

Minato wanted to roll his eyes but barely refrained. He then set about to convince his boyfriend that, yes, it would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. Hooray for Akihiko/Minato!


End file.
